Time after Time
by Fangalator
Summary: After seven years Apollo and Trucy find out about Maya and find a way to get her to come and see Phoenix again. The only problem is that after all that time, she found another guy who she is now engaged to. Time after time they will find each other again.
1. Stay Together for the Kids

**So in life I believe that everyone should come with a playlist. A list of songs that play during important events or times. So that is why my playlist inspired me to write this Phoenix Wright Fanfiction. I am going to be writing from different perspectives during the fiction, and this chapter's song is "Stay Together For the Kids" by Blink182. I do not own anything except for the plot!**

Apollo's POV

I was sitting at the Wright Anything Agency reading through some of Phoenix's old case files with Trucy practicing a new magic trick next to me. I glanced up to see Phoenix sitting on the sofa across from us looking through an old album. He glanced down at his watch and noticed the time.

"Alright you two, I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning." Phoenix said standing up and placing the album back on the shelf before leaving the room. I turned towards Trucy and raised an eyebrow.

"What was he looking at?" I asked glancing back over at the shelf.

Trucy shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that he looks at it every Friday." Every Friday? That's kind of odd…

"Now I'm curious." I sighed looking back over at the shelf. That's when Trucy stood up and marched over to the shelf.

"Me too. But today is the day we are going to find out once and for all." She said standing on her tippy toes and reaching for the book. She pulled it down and raced back over to her seat next to me on the sofa. Trucy flipped the front cover open to reveal a title page that said _To Nick, Love Maya and Pearl_.

"Who's Maya and Pearl?" I asked thinking that maybe they were family friends of theirs.

"I'm not sure. I never met anyone named Maya or Pearl." She said flipping to the first page which showed an article about the murder of a woman named Mia Fey, but a certain part was highlighted. "It says _New defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, won his second trial defending Maya Fey, the victim's sister._ Wow, this must be when he met this Maya. I think I heard him mention that Mia was originally his mentor before she passed away."

"Oh yeah, I remember him mentioning something about her. He said she taught him everything he knows." Trucy said placing a finger on her chin. We flipped to the next page and saw a photo of Phoenix with two girls dressed in matching costumes. They were at a circus, and then on the next page the three of them were in front of an old building that said Fey Manor in front of it. The whole album was mostly of the three of them at different places or at the office.

"I wonder who these girls are. I guess Phoenix defended Maya, but were they friends or something?" I asked turning a few more pages. Finally on the last page there was a note that was written in purple pen. The note said _Dear Nick, Pearly and I are really going to miss you. Sorry I can't stay and help out around the office, but duties as the Master calls. We'll stay in touch by letters and maybe we can visit. Give us a call sometime, lots of love Maya._ We shut the book and looked at each other.

"Do you think they had a fight and don't want to see each other anymore?" Trucy asked putting the book away.

"I don't know, if we can get along then I would guess that they could. I bet they would want to see each other again." I sighed before Trucy came back to the couch.

"I just want to know why they were so close with my Daddy." Trucy said leaning back on the couch.

"Because we were best friends." Trucy and I slowly turned around to find Phoenix standing in the doorway. He walked in and took the album off the shelf again and sat down on the table opening the book. "This is Maya and this is Pearls." He said pointing to the two girls in the photos with him.

"How do you know them Daddy?" Trucy asked looking up at him tilting her head to the side.

"Well, Mia was Maya's older sister and Maya was framed for Mia's murder. After that she became my assistant and worked here at the office with me." He said flipping through the album looking at his old memories.

"But what about the other girl?" I asked thinking of the other younger girl, Pearl I think.

"That was Maya's younger cousin Pearl. I met her when I was defending Maya for the second time." Wow, twice he had to defend Maya, talk about being unlucky.

"What happened to them? I mean, why don't you talk to them anymore?" Trucy asked the question that I was afraid to ask.

"Well, after I got disbarred I was ashamed to talk to them. We would write letters back and forth every once and a while, but we never saw each other after that. Maya become the Master of Kurain village and Pearl stayed there with her." Phoenix sighed closing the book. "There, now you know what was in the book. Now I think that it's about time we all head to bed."

"Night Daddy." Trucy said.

"Night." I said watching Phoenix walk out the door back to his room.

Once Phoenix was out of the room Trucy turned back to me with a strange look in her eye. "I don't like the look in your eye." I said turning to walk away before she grabbed my sleeve.

"I want Daddy to see Maya again. I can tell that they were really good friends, I think they might have even liked each other. I think we need to set something up so they can see each other again!" Trucy said with a determined look on her face.

"I don't know, we really shouldn't get involved in his personal life." I replied scratching my head.

"Come on Polly. Please, I want Daddy to be happy again. You know, he used to be a lot different than he is now. He used to be happy and he cared so much about the truth. I want him to be able to defend people again, but I don't think he can without Maya, just like how you wouldn't be able to do anything without me." Trucy said with a sad smile.

"Alright, I'll help." I said running my hands through my hair. As I said that Trucy's eyes lit up.

"We should bring Maya back down here somehow. How though?" Trucy asked plopping back down on the couch.

"I'm not sure, it's not like we can contact her or anything." I shrugged sitting back down next to her.

"Why not? I'm sure that Daddy has her address somewhere, we could send her a letter but not tell her who we are." She exclaimed overjoyed by her plan.

"But how do we know she would even show up?" I asked as Trucy leapt up and got a pad of paper, a pen and her dad's address book.

"I just have a feeling that she is the kind of person to follow orders from a letter. Someone willing to take a chance." Trucy sighed as she started flipping through the address book. "Here it is." Trucy quickly scribbled down Maya's address on an envelope and then pulled out a piece of paper.

"What are you going to write?" I asked sitting back down.

"Well, let's pick a place. How about the restaurant down the street, we can have her meet us there on Saturday at seven!" Trucy started to write out the note. Finally she looked satisfied and stuck it in the envelope and sealed it.

"Why didn't you let me read it?" I practically shouted.

"Sh, you'll wake Daddy. You know what, I'm kind of tired. How bout we mail it first thing in the morning? Night Polly!" And with that Trucy skipped off to bed without a single worry.

**I hope you liked the first chapter, please review cause if you don't then I will probably stop writing then if you liked it you will be sad. But I hope you enjoyed it and the next one will hopefully be up soon!**


	2. I Miss You

**So I got THREE whole reviews… not that bad ;) So I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I really enjoy writing it and I hope you guys also like the songs that go along with them! Well the song for this chapter is 'I miss you' by blink182 again… don't worry if you don't like them this is the last blink182 song I think I have in mind for this! Once again I own nothing, but please enjoy!**

Phoenix's POV:

I woke up Saturday morning with the sun shining into my bedroom through the blinds. I couldn't stop thinking about Maya since I showed Apollo and Trucy the album last night. I thought about giving her a call last night but thought that it might be awkward after not talking to her for so many years. I really did miss her, and I really wanted to see her again.

I finally got up and dressed before walking into the kitchen to find it empty. Trucy must still be in bed, well it is Saturday. I walked out the front door and locked it behind me. I needed time to think to myself about Maya. Like, why did I look at the album she made me every Friday or why whenever I saw Trucy help Apollo I had a flashback of when we would be investigating or cross-examining someone?

I eventually found myself down in the park just wandering. The sun was just rising so no one was really out and about yet. Everyone said how much I changed after I got disbarred, but did it really all have to do with getting disbarred? Was part of it because I subconsciously missed Maya?

"Auuuu!" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"What's wrong?" I looked up to see Apollo walking down the path towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he approached me.

"Nothing really, I was just on my way over to the office when I saw you and thought I'd take a little detour." He mumbled looking towards the park entrance. "So, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, just trying to figure some stuff out." I sighed taking a seat on a park bench.

"Like?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Just about when I got disbarred." I lied easily. It was, after all, the lie I had been telling for over seven years.

"Why don't you take the bar exam again?" Apollo asked looking at me.

"I probably will, I guess I should study then huh?" I let out a small laugh and Apollo pat me on the back.

"Yeah I guess, see you at the office then." He said before standing up and walking away. I let out a long breath. Finally I stood up and started to walk again. It was only then that I saw it, the burger place Maya and I used to go all the time.

I looked in the window to see it empty, probably a low demand on a Saturday morning. It made my stomach twist just looking at the table where Maya and I used to always sit. I continued to walk until I saw a video store display of the Steel Samurai. That's when I heard Maya's voice saying "We should have seen the movie together, it was great!" I shook my head trying to get the words and voice to fall out.

That had been happening a lot lately. I would see or do something and hear Maya's voice. Like when I got disbarred it was always Maya's voice that would be the one in my head that said it would be alright or when I was deciding if I should adopt Trucy she was the one telling me I would make a great father. For some reason Maya was always the voice inside my head, and it was the one that was usually right.

I started to head home and made it when I opened the door and saw Trucy showing Apollo one of her new magic tricks. Just like when Maya would show me her channeling abilities. I side stepped them and headed back for my room. Once I was in there I closed the door and opened one of my drawers. Inside was a photo taken after the trial where Maya's mother was murdered. The last case we ever worked on together. I gazed at the photo of the two of us; Maya was not herself in it. She had just been given the roll of master and found out that her own mother was just murdered practically in front of her.

I carefully place the photo back and lied back down on my bed. Why couldn't I just get up the courage to call Maya?

**Sorry that that was such a short chapter….I thought it would have been longer for some reason. I will probably work on the next chapter very soon. And if you want to suggest this fanfiction to any of your friends I wouldn't mind (*wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*) Hope you liked it and please review! I would really appreciate it! :D **


	3. Slipped AwayThinking of You

**Alright, so I know the last chapter was kind of….. Crappy, but hopefully you will find this one better! I really appreciate all of you who review, I really do! Well anyway for this chapter I couldn't decide between two, so I'm putting them both up! The song's are 'Thinking of you' by Katy Perry and 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne. Again I don't own anything, no matter how much I wish I did.**

Maya's POV:

I've been sitting in the side room for over twenty minutes just starring out the doors into the garden. I couldn't convince myself to get up no matter what, I was just feeling depressed.

"Mystic Maya! Mystic Maya where are you?" I heard Pearl's voice carry from Winding Way.

"I'm in here Pearly!" I called as I started to stand up. Pearl walked into the side room with an envelope in her hand. "What's that?" I asked looking at it confused, not many people received letters here in Kurain Village.

"I think it's a letter. It was addressed to you." She said handing over the letter and walking back out the doors. She's grown a lot over the past couple of years, especially after the trial where her mother helped in a murder. I inspected the envelope. There was no return address only the one for Fey Manor. I quickly opened it to find a hand written letter inside that said to meet them at a restaurant at seven next Saturday. It didn't say who sent, it just said _Sincerely X._ Hmmm, should I go?

"Maya? Oh there you are!" The man that voice belonged to was Ocala. Ocala was a guy I met after I became the Master. I met him when he wanted me to channel his old girlfriend who died the year before from a traffic accident. We started dating two months later after staying in touch, and after dating for about five years he proposed last year. Our wedding's planed to be in two weeks, but lately I've been thinking things over again.

The other day I found the album on Nick, Pearl and me. We made three albums all the same so we could all remember each other no matter what. Once I saw the picture of Nick, Pearly and me I felt my stomach start to tighten. I never invited Nick to the wedding; I never really talked to him after the whole disbarring thing either. He just stopped returning my phone calls after that, though I heard that he did adopt a daughter and recently got off the hook about the forged evidence but still no phone call.

"Hey Ocala." I said flatly as he bent over to kiss my cheek. He was 6 feet tall with black hair and brown eyes.

"What are you doing all by yourself in here?" He asked sitting down and pulling me down next to him.

"Nothing, just thinking." I sighed not looking at him, still just looking out the door.

"About the wedding I bet! Stop worrying about it, everything will go perfectly." He smiled at me, but it seemed forced. His mother organized the entire wedding so I didn't have a clue of what anything was going to look like. The only thing I had any say in was the guest list, and even then she went through and asked me who each person was.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." We sat in silence for a while before Ocala stood and kissed the top of my head.

"I just have to go through some more stuff for the wedding with my mom, but I will see you at dinner." He said as he started walking out the door. He just turned the corner when I stopped him.

"Wait!" I called. Ocala turned around and poked his head back through the door.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Do you want to go to a restaurant with me next Saturday? Say around seven." I asked trying to hide the hope in my voice.

"Yeah sure, sounds good." He smiled and then walked away again. I let out a sigh of relief; at least I would get to meet this mystery person now. I had a small hope inside of me that it would be Nick, but I knew that I shouldn't get my hopes up.

I missed Nick, I couldn't deny it. I missed him more than anyone I have ever met before. Yes I missed my mother and my sister, but I could see them again through Pearl. The only way for me to see him is in photos, unless I ever got the nerve to go and see him again. It always felt like I settled for Ocala because I couldn't be with Nick anymore, not like anything was going on between us anyway. When I first started dating Ocala she would say that I let Nick slip away and that I was going to regret it one day. Pearl was one smart little girl.

I stood up and picked up the letter off the ground. I read over it again trying to figure out who it could be. Maybe a client who didn't want me to know their name. I shrugged it off and walked out into the sun. I saw Ocala at the end of Winding Way talking to his mother as she pointed to a piece of paper. They couldn't see me, but I could over hear their conversation.

"What do you mean you are going out for dinner next weekend?" Mrs. Twindle, Ocala's mother, asked angrily.

"Maya said that she wanted to go out so I said I would take her, how was I supposed to know you were going to schedule a rehearsal dinner that night?" He asked eyebrows raised and shoulders shrugged.

"Now we might not even have a rehearsal!" She stomped her foot and threw the papers down.

"Mother that is not the most important thing. The wedding isn't that important in the long run, calm down." What did he mean that the wedding isn't important? I thought that he was really excited about it. Maybe he is just excited to be married and over with it. I shrugged it off and walked back into the side room where I sat down. I took off the Master's talisman and opened it up. Inside was a picture of Nick and I after the first time he got me a non guilty sentence.

"What should I do Nick?" I asked the photo, knowing I would get no answer.

**Okay so there is the end of another chapter! I hope you liked it and are enjoying the story as a whole. I will hopefully have another chapter up in a little bit!**


	4. Heels over Head

**Alright so obviously I have no life because this is my third chapter in less than 24 hours. I really hope you like the story and the plot line :D. The song for this chapter is 'Heels over Head' by Boys Like Girls! I own nothing but please enjoy!**

Phoenix's POV:

I don't know why but for some reason Apollo said that he would take Trucy and me out to dinner. I happily agreed to go, but was still suspicious. They insisted that I wear something nicer so I put on a pair of jeans and nicer top but left my hat on. We got to the restaurant around six forty and got a table near the back. Trucy looked upset because she wanted to sit near the door for some reason, but there were no tables left up front.

"How come everybody wants to sit up near the front doors today?" Trucy asked.

"Why do you?" I questioned. Trucy ignored my question and continued to look around the room. Apollo tapped the table nervously and I looked at him confused.

"Just hungry, let's see what should I get…" He trailed off picking up his menu; I copied him as did Trucy.

Apollo's POV:

I couldn't stop fidgeting I was so nervous that Maya wasn't going to show up. By the way that Phoenix talked about her it sounded like something she would do, but still. How do we know she didn't change in the past couple of years?

I noticed Phoenix look at me strangely as I tapped the table. "Just hungry, let's see what should I get…" I responded quickly to a question that wasn't asked. I could barely make out the words on the menu I was shaking so much. What if she didn't show? What would we do then; just pretend like this was a nice night out with friends?

Finally the waitress showed up and took our orders before running back off to the kitchen. Trucy was biting her nail, which is something she never did, so she must have been nervous too. I let out a long sigh and sat back; Maya stilled had ten minutes.

Maya's POV:

Ocala wasn't very happy that the restaurant I was dragging him to was one over two hours away, but he stilled agreed. I was nervous and excited to find out who sent me the letter. There was still that small bit of hope inside of me that said it could be Nick, but I would keep denying it. Ocala and I got off the train at quarter too so we still had some time to walk to the restaurant.

"Why did you want to come to this restaurant?" Ocala asked as we started our walk down the side walk to the restaurant.

"Um, well I used to live down here and I never got the chance to go. I kind of want to see what it's like inside." I said lying through my teeth, I had been inside once. Nick and Pearly took me for my birthday one time.

"Alright. Then it's a first time for both of us!" Ocala said forcing a smile; something he had been doing a lot lately. He took my hand and it felt awkward in mine as we walked down the street. I looked down at my left hand, the one Ocala was not holding, and stared at the engagement ring. It was huge, you know how most people call them 'rocks', well everyone calls mine a 'boulder'. Ocala caught me looking at it and smiled a real smile this time. "Not thinking of backing out are you?" He asked.

"Hm?" I looked up towards him and shook my head. "No, just looking at it."

"If you want we can get a bigger one." He said looking in front of him again. Again I shook my head.

"No, this one is great." I sighed as we approached the restaurant. I placed my hand on the cold metal handle and pulled before stepping inside.

Phoenix's POV:

If I was suspicious before, then I don't know what I would be now. Apollo and Trucy were acting super paranoid and kept glancing at the door as if they were waiting for someone.

"What is going on you two?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing!" They both answered at the same time, which made me worry even more. All of a sudden, Trucy's eyes lit up and Apollo let out a sigh of relief.

"Daddy, I think someone is here to see you." Trucy said excitedly looking towards the front of the restaurant. I turned slowly and saw the one person I never thought I would see again.

Our eyes met at the same time and I watched her mouth drop. I stood up and slowly started walking towards the front doors. I started to walk faster and she started walking towards me as well.

"Maya…" I trailed off unsure of what else to say. I finally stood about four feet away from her.

"Nick!" Maya called and jumped into my arms. "I can't believe it's really you Nick! I missed you so much!"

I wrapped my arms around Maya, "I missed you too. What are you doing here?" I asked as she finally stepped away from me.

"Well, I got a letter saying that I needed to meet someone here at seven." She said resting her head in her hand just like she used to. Apollo and Trucy came up to use and just grinned at me.

"You two?" I asked eyebrows raised. They just nodded and I smiled back at them.

"Who are you two?" Maya asked excitedly.

"Well, this is my daughter Trucy, and my apprentice Apollo." I said motioning to them.

"I'm Maya!" Maya said happily. Then turned to a man who was standing behind her looking very confused. "This is Ocala. He's my uh…"

"I'm her fiancée." Ocala said finishing her sentence. My mouth fell open at the word 'fiancée'.

"Yeah, this is Nick. We used to work together. I got a letter telling me to meet someone here tonight but I wasn't sure who. I can't believe it actually was you Nick!" Maya couldn't stop smiling, but Ocala looked furious.

"You mean you didn't actually want to come here just because you were never here before? You did because a piece of paper told you too?" He asked rage spewing out of him.

"I'm sorry, but if I told you about the note then you would have told me not to come." Maya said reasonably.

"Damn right I wouldn't have let you come! At least I was coming with you, what if it was some freak and I wasn't here?" He yelled as several people turned to look at the scene they were creating.

"Ocala, can we please take this outside?" Maya asked quietly. Ocala simply stormed out the door as Maya mouthed 'One minute'. We could hear them through the doors.

"I can't believe this! After everything that has happened to you in the past and still you do stupid crap like this!" Ocala screamed.

Maya was staying very calm; maybe he got like this often. "Why do you think I brought you? At least this way I wouldn't be alone. And what could happen in a restaurant full of people?"

"I don't know why I put up with you! Sure I love you but there is only so much that I can handle." For some reason I cringed when he said 'I love you'. I heard a grunt and peeked through the window. Ocala was now pacing back and forth as Maya just leaned against a light pole. I didn't realize this because I was so happy to see her, but Maya wasn't wearing her usually outfit. Today she was wearing a jean skirt with a black t-shirt on top. She must have been freezing since it was only the end of March.

"I know you can only handle so much, but so can I. I can't handle being stuck at Kurain all the time and not being allowed to have my own life! I need to be able to be my own person without having to tell you everything." Maya sighed walking over to Ocala and placed a hand on his arm. "Please calm down."

Ocala let out a breath, and as if all his anger was in that breath of air, his face softened and he bent down wrapping Maya in a hug. She hugged him back but I could tell not whole heartedly. Ocala kissed the top of her head. "You're right, I'm sorry." With that he picked up her chin and kissed her on her lips and for some reason my stomach knotted just watching.

"Thank you for calming down. Now do you want to go back in and have dinner with everyone else?" Maya asked stepping away from Ocala but still holding his hand.

"You mean we still have to stay after we just made fools out of ourselves in front of all those people?"

"It's not that bad. We will just walk in quietly and no one will notice." Maya said smiling.

Ocala dropped her hand like it was on fire. "You must be crazy! There is no way I am going back in there! You're on your own. I'm going home, see you later tonight."

"Ocala wait!" Maya called as he continued to walk down the street leaving Maya there by herself.

I walked out the door and placed a hand on Maya's shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just another night for us I guess. We are actually having our wedding next weekend if you want to come." She said trying to force a smile but I could still see right through her.

"Yeah that would be great."

"Super, here is the information and bring Trucy and Apollo too. I should get going I guess, but I will talk to you soon!" Maya said handing me a card with a bunch on information on it. Then she turned and walked in the same direction that Ocala had left in.

I sighed and headed back into the restaurant where Trucy and Apollo were waiting looking as disappointed as I felt. We ate quickly before heading back to the office for the night.

**I think this chapter turned out pretty well…. At least I hope you guys think so! I know that the song choice might make some of you wonder, well 'Heels over Head' was supposed to be for the part right where Phoenix and Maya see each other again. Please Review, I will have another chapter up as soon as possible!**


	5. I'm with You

**New chapter! Please tell me if you guys are enjoying it, as I have learned that I am rushing the story a bit I will try to slow it down. This chapter's song is 'I'm with You' by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy, I do not own anything!**

Phoenix's POV:

*Briiiing* *Briiiing*

Who could be calling this late….I mean early in the morning, I think to myself looking at the clock that is flashing 2:21 at me. I quickly reach for the phone so it won't wake anybody else up.

"Hello?" I ask yawing.

"Is Maya there, is she with you?" I heard a worried voice on the other end of the phone. Hm, I heard it before; oh it was Maya's fiancée Ocala!

"Um no she isn't Ocala, why she isn't home yet?" I asked starting to get worried. I knew what kind of trouble she could get herself into.

"No she isn't, I thought she just needed time to herself but she still isn't home."

"Alright, I'll go take a look around and see if she is still here, double check that you have looked everywhere and call me if you find her." I sighed already getting up and dressed. I threw on the jeans I was wearing earlier, my sweater and hat.

"Okay." Ocala hung up quickly and I headed for the door. I wrote a quick note in case someone woke up and walked out front. It was starting to rain but hopefully I wouldn't be out for too long.

Maya's POV:

I had been walking around for hours and still had gotten nowhere. I just wanted time to think things through, I just needed time alone. It had started raining around midnight so I was completely soaked and frozen but I didn't stop, I didn't really care. I didn't know what I was going to do tonight, the last train for Kurain had left the station hours ago and there wouldn't be another one until morning.

I walked down the old streets that I had come to know quite well. The shops were all dark except for the odd bar here and there. I thought of going into one just to get warm, but knew that there would only be drunks at this time. I continued to stumble around until I found myself on a bridge that overlooked a small stream. I saw my reflection and envisioned Ocala standing next to me. I let out a long sigh, I shouldn't get frustrated over such small things, and he only cares about me.

I continued to walk until I was standing in front of a small park. I walked inside the park and sat down on a park bench. I think the only other times I had felt this alone was when I was in the detention center. I started to hear footsteps coming down the path and my heart started to pick up speed. It was probably just some drunk stumbling home from the bar trying to get home. I tried to hide more in the shadows but I knew that I wouldn't completely be hidden. The footsteps finally stopped and I imagined that they went another way out of the park.

Once again I was completely alone, until I felt something land on my shoulders. I looked over to see an old worn sweater draped over me and to my left Nick was standing in an old t-shirt looking at me disappointedly. I couldn't help it I jumped up and gave him a hug which took him by surprise.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked as I stepped back pulling the sweater tighter around me.

"Just thinking, I missed the last train so I was just wandering around." I looked around the park, at my feet, up at the sky, anywhere but at Nick's face.

"Do you know how dangerous it is? What or who could have found you?" He asked his face stern and his voice harsh.

"I'm sorry Nick…" I trailed off, not really sure what else I should say.

Nick's face softened and he sighed. "I just worry because of everything you have been through. Between the trials and the kidnapping and at the temple… Ocala worries too. He called to tell be that you haven't gotten home yet." I looked up to see that Nick's shirt was getting soaked and he was offering a small smile.

"I guess I should go call him then huh?" I sighed and we started walking back towards the park entrance.

"Yeah, he sounded like a nervous wreck. If you need to you can stay the night at the office, we still have to old couch."

"Thanks Nick. I'm really lucky you know." I said smiling to myself.

"And why is that?" Nick was trying to walk a little faster; I guess he was starting to get cold with no jacket.

"Because I have you and Ocala to take care of me." I pulled Nick's sweater even tighter around me then it already was and smelt the familiar scent I was so used to.

"Yeah, he seems really… nice, as long as you're happy." It felt like Nick didn't know what to say, but I brushed it off.

"Yeah, most of the time he is. I love him and I'm excited for the wedding, I just don't know if he feels the same way about me."

"I'm sure he does, he wouldn't ask you to marry him if he didn't." Nick pointed out. "And besides, he was up all night trying to find you. I'm sure that means something." Nick opened the door for me and I walked in welcoming the warm air that washed over me.

"Thanks Nick, I'm just going to call Ocala." I said walking over to the desk and picking up the phone. I quickly dialed the number for Fey Manor and eventually heard the click of a phone being picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Ocala's worried voice as he answered.

"Hi Ocala, it's me. I'm sorry I didn't get home but I missed the last train." I sighed into the phone. I heard Ocala let out a long breath.

"Thank God you're okay! I was so worried, I didn't know what had happened and after our fight." Ocala said so fast I could barely understand him.

"It's okay. I'm going to stay here tonight and catch the first train back in the morning alright?"

"Alright. I love you." He said and this time I could hear him stifle a yawn.

"I love you too." I said before hanging up and walking over to the couch.

"Here you go." Nick said handing me some blankets and a pillow. "Night." He said before leaving the room and heading into his own.

I laid out the blankets and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of eggs. I rolled over reminding myself that I was at Nick's office and headed into the kitchen. I saw Trucy at the stove and Nick was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Morning." I said cheerfully sitting down next to Nick.

"Good morning Maya" Trucy said putting a plate down in front of me with scrambled eggs and toast.

"I checked the times already and your train leaves at ten so we have to leave in about twenty minutes." Nick said putting the paper down as he started to eat his own breakfast.

"Alright." I said shoveling the eggs into my mouth. I had forgotten that I hadn't eaten since about three o'clock the day before.

We got to the train station a little before ten and I said all my good byes making sure that Nick, Trucy and even Apollo promised to come to my wedding next weekend. They all agreed and I hopped onto the train waving to them from my seat as the train pulled out of the station.

When I arrived at the station I saw Ocala waiting for me. I jumped off the train and he threw his arms around me.

"You can't believe how worried I was. Why didn't you call me?" He asked stepping away.

"Because I am not a little girl and you shouldn't treat me that way." I said sternly. I was getting tired of people treating me like I was six.

"You're right, I'm sorry. My mother is here and would like to go over some last minute wedding planes." Ocala said taking my hand and leading me inside. Once we were inside we sat down on a couch side by side listening to Ocala's mother. Ocala put his arm around me and pulled me in closer to him.

This is what I needed. Someone who was always going to take care of me and protect me. I needed Ocala; I wanted a relationship like this. But I was starting to wonder, did he?

**That is the end of the fifth chapter and I hope you liked it! Please remember to review, more reviews the more likely I am to respond faster! Please tell me your thoughts on the story.**


	6. The Only Exception

**Chapter number 6! The song for this chapter is 'The Only Exception' by Paramore. The song won't start until a little farther in (if you like to listen along like I do :D). I hope you all enjoy!**

Phoenix's POV:

Monday morning was starting out just like every other Monday morning. Apollo was sitting by the phone praying for a call about need a lawyer, Trucy was going over her magic act and I was flipping through old papers. It was about ten thirty when the phone rang and Apollo jumped at it making the base of the phone fall to the ground.

"Wright Anything Agency's! Apollo Justice speaking!" Apollo said eagerly. If the person on the other end hadn't hung up when they heard the crash they probably would have now. He let out a sigh and turned to me. "It's for you, it's Maya." At this Trucy perked up and moved a little closer to me trying to listen in.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hey Nick! What's up?" I heard Maya's bubbly voice on the other end.

"Nothing really, what about you?" I asked curious as to why she was calling.

"Ummm, well…" She started to sound nervous. "I kind of need to get my wedding dress fitted for the last time and pick it up and since it is about three blocks down from your place I was wondering if you, Apollo and Trucy wanted to come and meet me then go out for burgers?"

I looked over at Trucy who had obviously over heard and nodded enthusiastically. Apollo was sitting at his desk playing with a scrap of paper. I guess we all needed a day out.

"Sure, we'll be there." Once I said the words Apollo looked at me confused and Trucy started bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Great I'll see you guys at the bridal store at two!" Maya said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Apollo asked sitting up straighter in his chair.

"We're going to go with Maya to get her dress then we are all going out for a late lunch." I said casually walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge looking for grape juice.

"Wait, why are we going with her?" Apollo asked following me.

"Because she asked us too and she wants our opinion on her dress I guess." I said sitting down and opening my juice.

"Fine." Apollo sighed as Trucy burst in.

"I'm excited to go! We will get to be the first ones to see her dress!" Trucy sang as she skipped into the kitchen.

"I guess we will be. Well we still have work to do, so get back to the desk." I said to Apollo before walking back to the front room myself.

Maya's POV

I was so excited that Trucy, Apollo and Nick were coming to pick up my dress with me! I had only seen it once so far, and I was starting to forget what it looked like. I was getting ready to get on the train when Ocala walked in.

"Where are you going?" He asked noticing the fact that I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt instead of my acolyte outfit.

"Just going to get my dress." I said simply not mentioning the fact that I was going with Nick. I had a feeling that Ocala wasn't too fond of him.

"Aw, I wish I could see it! Are you getting excited for the big day?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Mmm-hmm. Are you?" I asked not returning the hug but not pushing him away either.

"You bet! Wait, is my mom not going with you?" He asked stepping back a bit.

"No, she never mentioned anything about dress shopping with me. She said that it was up to me. It is one of the few things I get to take care of in planning our wedding." I sigh looking at him.

"Whatever." He sighed looking up at the ceiling. I was getting really angry with Ocala; he kept saying two different things about the wedding. Either he was really excited or just wanted it to be over with.

"I'm leaving now. Good bye." I stormed out frustrated. Ocala didn't follow me and I didn't want him to. I jumped on the train before it pulled out of the station.

**2 Hours Later…..**

I got off the train and saw the bright sun light and all my earlier feelings of angry flew out of me. I started to skip down the street and eventually I found myself in front of the bridal store. I opened the door to see Nick, Apollo and Trucy standing by the front of the store talking quietly to one another.

"Hi everyone!" I said happily as I approached them. They all turned and smiled at me.

"Hi Maya!" Trucy said as Apollo waved.

"Hey Maya!" Nick said smiling. I noticed a woman standing behind a counter looking through a bridal magazine.

"Hello, I'm here for my two o'clock fitting." I said politely waiting as the woman looked up from her magazine.

"Of course, right this way. If your friends would like, they may come back here to the seated area." The woman smiled kindly. We followed her to the back and Apollo, Trucy and Nick sat down on the large red sofas the created a small 'L' in the back. The room was packed with wedding dresses, they hung from every wall. The woman shifted through a couple of dresses before plucking one out and handing it to me. "Do you need any help?"

"No I think I'll be fine thank you." I said before the woman walked back out towards the front of the store. I looked at the dress and without lifting my eyes I said, "I'll go try this on. I'll only be a couple of minutes."

"No problem." Nick said leaning back against the couch closing his eyes.

I walked into the large change room that had a three sided mirror, two chairs and a small podium to stand on. I slowly lifted the dress and let it fall down around me. I was able to zip it up myself before standing on the podium and turning a bit to look at myself. The dress was strapless and had a dropped waist. The skirt puffed out slightly but overall it was a fairly simple and plan dress. I pulled my hair up into a bun and put the veil on top of it. I slipped into some of the trial shoes and looked at myself again in the mirror. I looked pretty, like an actual girl from one of the movies I used to watch with my sis. After about another minute of just breathing I slowly opened the door.

I saw that Trucy was looking through the dresses but stopped when she saw me, her mouth forming a big grin. Apollo was skimming through a magazine and put it down when I walked out; and Nick. Well Nick just stared at me, his mouth dropped open a little until it formed a smile.

Phoenix's POV:

I sat up straighter when the door clicked open and I saw Maya walk out. She looked amazing in her dress I couldn't help but just stare at her with a stupid grin on my face.

"Wow Maya, you look beautiful!" Trucy said her eyes getting bright.

"Thanks." Maya said blushing and turning to look away.

"You look amazing. Really." I said standing and walking towards her. I heard music playing in the background and a thought came to mind. "Have you ever practiced dancing in that dress? Or even shoes that high?"

"Umm, not really." Maya admitted sheepishly. I took her by the hand and lead her to a more open part of the floor.

"Then we better practice." I said as I started to spin her. I watched Trucy walk over to the sofa and flop down next to Apollo smiling at us. Maya and I continued to dance until the song was over and I dipped her at the end. That's when we heard the bell for the front door of the store open.

"You little tramp!" I heard the voice of an older woman coming from behind us. I steadied Maya as we stood up and we both turned. "I knew you would cheat on my son! And with this," The woman looked me up and down before finishing, "alcoholic of some sort I can only imagine."

"Listen Mrs. Twindle, this is my friend Nick. We were just goofing around." Maya explained to the older woman.

"Well I don't appreciate it, and I'm sure my son doesn't either. I don't know why I bother with this whole wedding when you will probably last for two months before searching for a divorce lawyer." She said glaring at Maya.

"Please, this wasn't Maya's fault." I said trying to calm the lady down.

"Find, I won't tell my son. But on one condition." Mrs. Twindle said.

"Anything, what is it?" Maya asked eagerly. Was she afraid of Ocala or something?

"This Nick here doesn't show up at the wedding." She said narrowing her eyes into small slits.

"That's not fair, Nick is my best friend. He needs to co…"

"Deal." I said interrupting Maya. I didn't know this Ocala very well, but I didn't want to get Maya in anymore trouble then she is already in.

"Good. Then I will see you Saturday Maya. The dress looks lovely." Mrs. Twindle said before walking back out the doors.

"Why did you agree to that?" Maya asked looking frustrated.

"Because, it looks like you are in enough trouble." I said putting my hands in my pockets. "Why don't you go change and then we can go grab something to eat." Maya nodded before turning and walking back towards the change rooms. "And Maya, you really do look beautiful." She smiled at me and then closed the door.

**And that is the end of chapter 6. If you didn't really clue in, the song was supposed to start around the time that they were at the bridal shop. Hope you liked it, and please review!**


	7. With or Without You

**Chapter number 7 yay! This chapter is based on the song 'With or Without You' by U2. It's supposed to reflect more on Phoenix's feelings so it is mostly going to be in his POV. Also in case you want a better idea of Maya's wedding dress, look at the one that the corpse bride is wearing in the corpse bride (amazing movie!). Enjoy!**

Phoenix's POV:

After Maya got out of the change room a couple of minutes later we started to walk down to our old burger place. Her eyes were red so I guessed she was upset about what happened with Ocala's mother, but I didn't want to press her too hard about it.

"How about you two go order for us and we'll get a table." I told Trucy and Apollo before they went to stand in line for burgers. Maya and I sat down at a booth and she started playing with a napkin. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess I'm just upset that you can't come to the wedding anymore." She sighed and looked out the large window next to our booth.

"Don't be upset about it. Yeah I wish I could be there but I don't want you to get in more trouble. I saw the way Mrs. Twindle looked at you." I said watching Trucy and Apollo at the front of the line ordering.

"But that's my problem, I wanted you to come." I saw a tear come to her eye before she quickly wiped it away.

"It will be okay, Trucy and Apollo are really excited and you can tell me all about it after." I smiled at her. I didn't want to tell her how much I really wanted to go, or that the whole wedding in general was making me queasy. Finally Trucy and Apollo came back with all of our food and they brought up a happier line of conversation about what was being served at the wedding and what song they had picked out for their first dance.

"Hey daddy, can I run across the street to the magic shop?" Trucy asked after she finished eating her burger. I nodded and she jumped off the seat. "Come on Polly, let's go."

"Fine. See you guys in a bit." Apollo said before he shuffled along behind Trucy.

"You know what's weird." Maya said to me once they were out the front doors.

"What?" I asked confused by her sudden interest in talking about something and being so upbeat about it.

"How we met. I mean, who would have thought that we would become friends because I almost got thrown in jail." Maya said resting her head in her hand.

"Yeah, I guess it was a weird way of meeting." I laugh quietly smiling at her. It was such a Maya thing to say. I missed her and I never really noticed how much until she came back into my life.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked looking out the window again.

"Of course." I lean in closer noticing how upset she looks now.

"I feel almost forced into this wedding. And I don't think that Ocala really wants to marry me." She said this time letting the tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't think that's true. I'm sure he loves you; he seems to really care about you. Why would he ask you to marry him if he didn't want to marry you?" I ask holding her hand and looking her in the eyes.

"You're right; I'm probably just getting cold feet. I shouldn't worry about it, thanks." Maya smiled at me. We turned when we heard the front door open. Trucy and Apollo walked in and stood next to the table. "Well I guess I should get going. I still have some last minute wedding stuff to work on. See you guys soon."

I watched Maya walk out the store before I stood up too. "I guess we should head home to huh." Apollo and Trucy followed me out of the burger place and then back to the office.

Trucy's POV:

When we got back from the restaurant daddy said that he was going to the store and left before I could really talk to him, so I guess I would have to do with Apollo.

"Why do you think that daddy agreed to not go to the wedding?" I asked plunking down in the couch next to Apollo.

"I don't know your father is a very complex man." Apollo said looking through some papers.

"Well I think it's because he likes Maya and just wants her to be happy. Haven't you noticed a difference in him the past couple of days?" I asked trying to pull the papers away and eventually succeeding and placing the on the table.

"I guess you are kind of right. He's usually the king of apathy but lately he's been a lot happier." Apollo said rubbing his forehead.

"And it's because he's realized he's in love! Trust me."

"Why should I trust you?" Apollo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, I have women's intuition. I just know that he likes her, and I think she likes him too." I said leaning back in the couch.

"If she likes Phoenix then why would she be marrying Ocala?" Apollo asked standing up and stretching.

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't know that she loves him yet." I said standing up too and following him to the kitchen. "We need to find a way to convince daddy to tell Maya that he loves her!"

"And how do you plan we do that?" He asked getting a glass down from the cupboard and filling it with tap water.

"Hmm, maybe you could talk to him." I suggested. Apollo nearly spat all his water out.

"Are you crazy? If I told him to talk about his feelings to a girl I would never get a case again!" He said sinking into a chair around the table.

"Well what can we do? I don't want him to be alone forever." I sighed sitting down across from Apollo.

"I know you care about him and want him to be happy, but maybe you should let him deal on this by himself." Apollo smiled at me and I knew it meant that I should give it a rest and actually let daddy sort things out by himself.

"Fine." I sigh and rest my head on my hands.

"How about you go pick out what you're going to wear to the wedding? It might make you feel better." Apollo suggested.

"Alright, maybe the magic outfit I got for Christmas last year." I said looking up towards the ceiling and thinking.

"Or maybe something that doesn't have to do with magic, like a normal dress?" Apollo says tapping his fingers on the table.

"Fine, how about the light blue one daddy bought me for my birthday day?" I asked shifting in my seat.

"That would be better, now how about we go out and get Ocala and Maya's gift." I nodded before we headed out the door. Poor daddy, he might have to do this on his own but at least he still has Polly and me.

**Next chapter will be longer I promise, will probably end up being part of Maya's wedding maybe…. Anyway please remember to review, hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Miserable at BestPretend

**Alright here is chapter number 8. There are two songs that inspired me for this chapter. The first song, which is during Phoenix's POV, is 'Miserable at Best' by Mayday Parade (I wonder where I got the name Ocala from?) and the second song, which is during Maya's POV, is 'Pretend' by Lights. Hope you like it!**

Phoenix's POV:

I woke up and saw the light shining in through the slits in my blinds. I knew what day it was, I didn't want it to be, but I knew that it was Saturday, in other words the day Maya got married. I could her Trucy and Apollo up already rushing around to get ready. I sat up in bed and looked at my alarm clock, it was ten in the morning, and I guess I forgot to turn the alarm on. I slowly got up and dressed before walking into the kitchen.

"Morning daddy!" Trucy said happily.

"Morning, hey Apollo." I said sitting down at the table. I saw a gift wrapped in silver paper sitting on the middle of the table and I raised an eyebrow at it.

"It's Ocala and Maya's wedding gift." Apollo said noticing me starring. "We got them a vase from the antique store down the street." Trucy and Apollo finished getting ready before they headed out to the train station.

Once they were gone I pulled out the album that Maya and Pearl had given me. I looked through it feeling a knot start to form in my stomach. Maya should be with Ocala, it's what she wanted. I wish she would stop doubting herself, forget about all the time we spent together and just focus on Ocala. Hell, I wish I could forget about all the time we spent together. All the nights we worked late at the office or how we would always go out for burgers after a trial.

I looked up and closed my eyes. I could picture her face, her big smile and bright eyes. Once she gets married I guess we won't really be seeing each other anymore. She'll be with Ocala and starting a family, she won't need me anymore. I let out a long sigh and stood up. I started to head for the bedroom but something stopped me.

I saw a picture frame sitting on my shelf that wasn't there before. It was a picture of Maya and me taken one day after court. We were both smiling but when I was looking at the camera, Maya was looking at me. This picture was never here before, I picked it up and a note fell off the shelf. I picked it up and read it:

_Dear Nick,_

_This is an old photo I found and thought you might want it. I missed you, and I know that what happened seven years ago wasn't your fault. I just wished that you would have let me in._

_Love Maya_

I never noticed that I had made Maya feel like I was shutting her out. When I lost my badge I thought that was all that I had lost, I didn't notice at the time but I lost a whole lot more. I lost myself, Pearl and of course Maya.

I couldn't handle staying at the office anymore so I left. I walked around for about fifty minutes before I decided to go into a restaurant. I sat there by myself and all I could think about was her.

Maya's POV:

I couldn't believe that this day had finally come. My wedding day. I got up early to shower and get ready. Ocala's mother and Pearl were the ones who were going to do my makeup and hair, so once I had finished breakfast I walked into my room to find it full of makeup and different beauty supplies.

"Come sit down dear." Ocala's mother said to me as Pearl smiled slightly. I don't think she was crazy about Ocala, at least she never said that she was excited about the wedding.

"You are going to look so pretty Mystic Maya." Pearl said with a little more excitement then she had before. I sat there having them swipe brushes across my face with different colors on them. After that they started to brush my hair and pull it all different ways until it was perfectly placed on the top of my head.

"We'll leave you to get dressed." Ocala's mother said as she and Pearl left. I slipped into my wedding dress and zipped it up. I placed the veil on top of my hair and stood in front of my full length mirror.

I didn't look like myself. I looked like a grown up, not the child I used to be. I feel like I don't belong here, in this dress or in this body I wasn't sure. A tear fell down my cheek and I didn't bother to wipe it away. I was lucky that my makeup wasn't ruined. I turned slightly and caught sight of a picture on my dresser. It was one of Nick and me, the same one I left him actually. When I left his office it felt like I left home, like I didn't belong here at all, but there with him.

"But mother!" I heard a shout come from outside. I quietly tiptoed over to the door and opened it a crack. Ocala was standing there with his mother dressed in a tux. "I don't think I love her! Why do you want me to marry her so badly? Yeah I like her, but I'm pretty sure she has a thing for that ex-lawyer!"

"You have to marry her! She is the master; do you know how much power we will have? And besides, that ex-lawyer isn't coming. If she ever realizes feelings for him it will be too late." Ocala's mother said snidely. I closed the door quietly and walked backwards back into my room. Another tear fell down my face.

So he didn't love me, but he still had feelings for me. I looked at my reflection again. This whole thing wasn't me. It was like I was pretending to be someone else, someone who wanted the life of being married to someone like Ocala. I still didn't know what I wanted, and I was supposed to get married in less than an hour.

**Hmm, what will Maya do? I guess you will just have to read the next chapter to find out. Hopefully I will have it up later this week. And please review! The more reviews I get the more likely I am to write a new chapter faster.**


	9. Life after YouWhat about NowDreamland

**It feels like forever since I've written for Phoenix Wright, but here it is. Chapter 9! There are three songs for this chapter, 'Life Without You' and 'What about Now' by Daughtry during Phoenix's POV, and 'Dreamland' by Our Lady Peace for Maya's POV. Enjoy!**

Phoenix's POV:

I sat in the restaurant's bar just looking at my glass for so long that I completely lost track of time. I would look around and see the faces of happy couples and I would start to feel sick. I couldn't deny the fact that I missed Maya more then I let myself think I did. I felt so alone for so long I forgot how it felt to be _with _someone.

"What's wrong buddy? I've been serving you drink after drink and you've been getting more and more depressed." I looked up to see the bar tender polishing a glass looking at me.

"This girl I know is getting married today." I sigh not giving out any more details.

"So, what? You love this girl?" He asked leaning on the bar.

"No, well not really. I mean I don't think so." I turned and looked at one of the tables by the far wall. There was a pretty brunette sitting at the table and waved at me with a small smile on her face. I politely waved back but then turned back to the bar tender.

"I would say yes if you can turn away from a girl like that." He said raising his eyebrows. "So, why is this girl not with you?"

"Well, I kind of pushed her away a while ago. It seems just like yesterday when I stopped returning her phone calls and didn't even bother to open her letters. I'm surprised she still talks to me now.

"If you want my honest opinion about this, she must be pretty crazy about you too. I mean, hell if I don't call my girlfriend the second I get her message I get an earful. You don't talk to this girl after her trying to get in touch with you for who knows how long, and the second she sees you she picks up where you two left off. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Really?" I look at him confused. He just nods his head. I pull out a couple of crumbled bills and place them on the bar. "I've got to go stop a wedding." I turned and ran out the door.

I start to run down the sidewalk. How could I not see these signs earlier? I mean, if some total stranger can see them then why did I miss them? I pick up speed as I pass my office, Trucy and Apollo would have been long gone by now. The wedding started at four and it was almost two now. If I could make the two o'clock train then I might be able to get to the wedding in time.

I finally reached the train station and bought the last ticket for the two o'clock train. I took a seat and could stop myself from twitching. People would stare at me curiously then look away just as fast. I was still in my jeans, sweater and hat but it didn't matter, as long as I made it on time. The time ticked by slowly and finally I saw Fey manor. My watch said it was ten after four, dammit. Oh well, hopefully the wedding started late. As soon as the train doors stopped I jumped off and started to run towards the church. To cut my time in half I decided to run through the forest.

Maya's POV:

Only five minutes before my wedding was supposed to start. The church was attached to a giant room used for receptions so that was where I was hiding. I picked up one of the china dinner plates and looked at my own reflection in it. It wasn't me, this whole wedding wasn't me.

"Mystic Maya?" I heard Pearl's voice and it shocked me so much that I ended up dropping the plate. I turned and looked at her. She was wearing a pink puffy dress that all the bride's maids were wearing. "It's time."

I nodded and followed her to the front of the church where there were two big doors that would open and show me all of my old friends. But this was not the place that I wanted to see them. I heard the music start to play and the giant doors opened. I followed Pearl and we started down the aisle. I saw Trucy and Apollo, and with some hope of Nick sneaking in I raised my eyebrows at them. Trucy shook her head slowly looking sad and Apollo looked away.

I saw everyone that was ever a witness or a client. Even Gumshoe and Maggey showed up. I looked down the aisle at Ocala who was standing at the front looking at me. Once I reached the front he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, like it was being forced.

"You look nice." He said calmly. Not exactly the reaction you want from the guy you are supposed to marry on your wedding day. I looked at him again before something caught my attention. I was still wearing the master's talisman. It made me smile. I looked at Ocala one more time before he snapped at the minister, "Let's hurry this up."

"Of course." The minister said shocked before he started. I couldn't focus on the words he was saying, I could only think about Nick. I quietly slipped my engagement ring off and hid it in with the bouquet. "And do you Ocala; take Maya to be your wife?"

"I do." Ocala said smugly looking down at me.

"And do you Maya; take Ocala to be your husband?" I looked from the minister to Ocala's mother, to Ocala. He didn't love me, but did I love him?

"I do not. Ocala, you don't love me. And I don't love you." I said before dropping the ring, the flowers and the awful feelings that I had leaving them all at the altar with Ocala. I ran out with Ocala calling after me but I didn't stop. Finally I found shelter in a janitor's closet and sat down on an upside down bucket. I couldn't stop smiling. I was happy for once, and I actually found someone I loved.

I was still sitting there when someone opened the door and walked over to me. They grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

**That is the end of chapter 9. Hope you like it and I will try to get the next chapter up sooner! Please remember to review, it makes me want to update faster!**


	10. Just the GirlStrangeBroken Wings

**I feel HORIBLE! It has taken me about 10 months to update, and I HATE when authors do that! I am so sorry. Stuff started piling up with work, practices and school and I just didn't feel that I could do my best work at the time. Anyway, enough of my excuses, this chapter has three songs, the first one being 'Just the Girl' by The Click Five and the second one that comes on when Maya comes in is 'Strange' by Tokio Hotel and Kerli and then during Phoenix's second POV it is 'Broken Wings' by Flyleaf. I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy (the very late) chapter!**

Phoenix's POV:

I had been running through the woods for about ten minutes, I kept getting caught up in branches and roots and getting lost that it was taking much longer than I had hoped. Still, I kept running thinking about what I was going to say or do when I got there.

It was funny how well you can know someone and get along yet they can make you so nervous. I smiled to myself. I know down in my heart that she is the girl for me, and no matter what I want to be with her. There were so many girls that I had gone out with in the past couple of years, but none of them held a torch to Maya. No matter how weird or crazy she gets, she is perfect in my eyes.

I wouldn't want to be with anyone else.

I kept running as fast as I could, checking my watch every couple of seconds to see how my time was going. I just stopped to lean against a tree to catch my breath when I saw someone coming towards me.

I squinted to try and see who it was, and one thing stood out to me. The giant white dress was one thing, but it was the fact that there was blood all over the dress.

Maya's POV:

I was getting out of breath but I knew that I had to keep going. I kept reliving the past fifteen minutes in my mind.

I was sitting in the janitor's room when the door opened and I felt someone grab me. I spun around to see Ocala standing there holding my arm.

"Let go!" I screamed pulling my arm away.

Ocala let out a small laugh, "There is no way in hell that I am letting you get away. We are getting married today, whether you like it or not."

I was able to push past him but he tried to grab me again, and that's when my heel (which I was not used to wearing) got caught on the edge of a step and I went tumbling down. I heard Ocala let out a loud gasp, but then I heard something else, him laugh.

"You are so pathetic. What do you think that you will do without me? Who would actually like a stupid spirit medium who talks to dead people?" Ocala called as he started to walk down the steps slowly. I started to scramble away and Ocala started to walk quicker. He had wanted me to be someone who I wasn't, someone who he thought was perfect. To him I was just some strange girl who didn't belong in his world.

I got up on my feet, head throbbing, and abandoning my shoes. I ran out the door and felt something hit me in the back. Ocala had picked up some small stones and was throwing them at me. I was shocked and headed towards the forest where I knew I could find some hiding spots, or at least get some cover.

I had to keep going but my head felt light and dizzy. I had to stop and that's when I saw the tall figure standing across from me.

Phoenix's POV:

Maya! The first thing that came into my mind. I ran towards her and she stumbled towards me, finally collapsing in my arms.

"Maya! Maya, are you okay?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"Phoenix?" She asked, almost like she couldn't believe that I was there.

"I'm right here. Don't worry-" I got cut off when I heard footsteps and saw Ocala walking into the small clearing.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out of here now!" Ocala yelled, waving his hands around.

"No, I'm not leaving Maya, especially not like this or with you!" I spat back, slowly lowering Maya to the ground against a tree. I could see that her head was bleeding and that bruises were starting to form on her arms, face and every other part of her body.

"Pho-Phoenix?" Maya chocked out.

"Yeah, what is it Maya?" I asked bending down next to her.

"Thank you for being such a good friend." A small smile grew on her face. "I love you. I just wanted you to know, in case something happens. I have loved you for a long time, as a friend, and as so much more." That was when she shut her eyes.

"Maya? Maya wake up!" I called grabbing her shoulders. Nothing happened she just laid there. She was still breathing, which was good but she wouldn't wake up. "If something happens to her because of you…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I didn't know how to.

"You know what; she wasn't even worth all the work. I could tell for a while that she loved someone else. And then when she said yes to me, I was kind of shocked. She was more desperate than I thought. I should have tried to find someone a little hotter, but they are so much more work, this one was drinking from the palm of my-" I cut him off with a punch to the face. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He asked grabbing his cheek.

"No one talks about Maya that way." I said. I punched him again, making his nose bleed causing him to fall to the ground.

I made my way back to Maya as Ocala sat there whining about his broken nose and blood getting on a rented tux.

"Maya? Please wake up." I asked my voice starting to wobble. I hear more sounds coming from deeper in the forest and I looked up to see Gumshoe.

He looked from me to Maya to Ocala and then back to me. "I'll call an ambulance and get a squad car out here." He said walking over to Ocala and putting handcuffs on him.

The time between then and getting to the ambulance was a blur, yet at the same time it was a time I knew I would never forget. I sat with Maya in the ambulance and then I had to sit outside her hospital room until the doctors would let me in….

They said it may be a while.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry to those of you who didn't want Ocala to turn into some whack job, but right from the start that's where I knew I wanted to take him. Since it is summer I will do my best to update soon, and this time I mean it! Please let me know what you think, and there will be more to come! **


	11. There For You

**Alright so here is another chapter! This one is based on the song 'There for you' by Flyleaf. I hope you enjoy it! (I own nothing!)**

Phoenix's POV

I sat outside Maya's hospital room for over two hours. Trucy would come and bring me coffee and some food but I wouldn't eat. Pearl came and asked if I heard anything but I would just shake my head. Even Gumshoe and Edgeworth would stop by but I wouldn't speak a word to any of them.

Finally the doctors said I could go in to see her, even though she still hadn't woken up from her coma yet. It hurt when I walked in and saw Maya all broken lying in her bed. I pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down picking up her hand as I went.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Maya. I wish that I could have been there for her, during all those years that I thought I needed someone, she really needed me.

"I was so selfish, only thinking about myself, I really didn't deserve having you in my life, someone so kind and compassionate." I whispered through my tears. "I never thought anything like this would happen. If I knew anything about this Ocala then I would have done something sooner."

I looked over at all of the machines attached to her beeping and recording her health. I sat there just staring at her while doctors and nurses came in to check on her. Trucy, Pearl, Apollo, Gumshoe and Edgeworth came in the check on her too but didn't even try to talk to me, knowing that they wouldn't get an answer.

I started to get tired but I didn't want to close my eyes, to let Maya out of my sight. I knew that I couldn't stay awake forever and I was just starting to drift off.

"I'm sorry Maya; I should have been there for you… I love you." I sighed as my eyes closed. I was half asleep when I thought I heard a familiar voice speak my name softly, but I was already drifting away to know if it was really her voice or not.

**Sorry it's a reeeaaallllly short chapter. I will try to post the next one soon, probably one or two chapters left. Please review to let me know what you think!**


	12. Sweater SongI Slept WithPain

**Hey, so luckily this chapter is up a bit faster than some of the other ones have been! For this chapter the first song is 'The Sweater Song' by Hedley. The song after that is 'I Slept with someone in Fall Out Boy and all I got was this Stupid Song Written about Me' by Fall Out Boy (which may not really go with the story line but the beat does). And the last song is 'Pain' by Three Days Grace. I really hope you guys like this chapter! (I don't own anything!)**

Phoenix's POV

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder and looked up to see Gumshoe standing over me. I turned my head around and saw Maya still lying in the hospital bed. "Did you call my name a couple of minutes ago?" I asked sitting up straighter.

"Nope, I didn't say a word. I didn't want to disrupt Maya." He said gruffly turning his head towards the door.

"Oh, I thought someone called me." I sighed looking around again. "What did you need?" I asked.

"It's Ocala. He was asking about you. I told him to leave you alone but he says he needs to speak to you today." Gumshoe sighed and looked at the ground. "Do you think you could come down with me to the station for a bit?"

"I guess. I really don't want to leave Maya, but I guess Pearl will want to have some time with her." I sighed placing my hand gently on hers.

"I'll wait for you outside." Gumshoe said slipping out the door.

"I have to go Maya, but I promise I'll be back." I said taking off my sweater and draping it over her broken body. I looked around the room and saw one of the talismans that Maya always carried around with her and I picked it up shoving it into my pocket.

I kissed Maya on her forehead and walked out of the room to meet Gumshoe.

"What do you want?" I asked sitting across from Ocala at the detention center.

"I need your help." He said not making eye contact with me.

"What kind of help?" I asked leaning back in my chair crossing my arms across my chest.

Ocala looked like he needed to spit as he said "I need you to find me a good lawyer for court." He said finally making eye contact with me.

I felt my eyes grow wide before I spat out a laugh. "Do you really think that I would help you after all of this?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

"I know Maya would want me to have a good lawyer, so why don't you help me out?" Ocala asked leaning over the counter.

"Because it's your fault that Maya is in a coma right now." I said trying to remain calm. I couldn't show this guy that he was getting under my skin.

"Listen, this is as much your fault as it is mine. If you hadn't shown up again she would have been happily married to me!" He shouted standing on his feet now. The guards started moving towards us but I waved them away.

"If I hadn't shown up, if she had married you, you probably would have ended up killing her within the first year." I said sternly. Once the words left my mouth Ocala was over the table tackling me to the ground. He punched me in the face a couple of times and as the guards pulled him off me he kicked me in the ribs causing me to gasp.

"Hey pal, are you alright?" Gumshoe asked running to my side and pulling me to my feet. I was hunched over still gasping for air but was able to get out a yes.

Gumshoe said that he would give me a ride back to the hospital so that I could get checked out before going back to see Maya.

The doctors said I should be fine, none of my ribs were broken and I just had a black eye. Once I got the okay, I went back upstairs to check on Maya.

I found Pearl in there with her and her eyes widened when she saw me. "Mr. Nick! What happened?" She asked covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's nothing." I said standing next to her. "How's she doing?"

"Same as before." She sighed. "I'll leave you two alone." She smiled to herself before leaving.

I sat back down and picked up her hand. "Please wake up Maya." I whispered.

I was about to get up to go and check on Trucy after having sat with Maya for another twenty minutes when I thought I felt Maya's hand move.

I froze. She didn't just move. I sat there for another five minutes and nothing happened. I was about to get up again when I felt the movement again. This time I knew that she had moved, I had felt my hand get squeezed.

"Maya?" I asked awaiting silence. But this time I got a response. I heard Maya let out a groan as her eyes squinted closer together and her entire body started to shift.

"N…Ni..ck…Nick?" I heard her voice and my eyes widened.

"Maya?" I asked again.

"Nick!" Maya said shooting up in her bed, before gasping against the pain and grabbing her stomach.

"It's okay." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder gently. She wasn't as concerned about being gentle as she threw her arms around my neck. I gasped from my bruised ribs but she didn't hear me. "I was so worried."

"Me too." She sat back as she said this then her mouth dropped. "What happened to you?" She asked horrified.

"I decided that I'd rather live with you and deal with pain then live without pain. Because without you I would have nothing."

**Just so you guys know this isn't going to be the last chapter, but I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please review because the more reviews I get the more I want to update. Let me know what you think and I really hope you guys are liking it!**


End file.
